


Lost

by Ghost0



Series: The Book of Sabrina [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Sabrina Spellman, the daughter of Lucifer and a mortal woman, wakes up one day in her hometown of Greendale. Except she doesn't. The Greendale she wakes up is not the same one she knows. Everyone else has disappeared, the geography of the land has changed. And why can't she remember the last few weeks of her life? Her most important mission begins now
Series: The Book of Sabrina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lost

When Sabrina opened her eyes, she found herself in her own bed. She slowly pushed her body upwards, leaning her body against the headboard. Her eyes looked around and studied everything surrounding her. It appeared all of her stuff was here. Nothing stood out as unusual or shouldn’t belong. But…she knew she wasn’t supposed to be here. Something was wrong about her being in her room. She pushed the covers off of her and started to get dressed. She put on a purple sweater on top of her shirt, with black jeans and boots. Walking down the hallway and down the stairs to the main floor of her home. She expected to find her aunts already down here and going about their day. But she didn’t find them when she entered the kitchen.

“Aunties?” She called out. But she was greeted with the sound of silence. She walked back out of the kitchen and found her way to the basement. The sound of her boots hitting the steps echoed as she descended. “Ambrose, are you down here? Salem?” But when she fully descended, she found no one and no sign of anyone being in here recently. Her hand gripped the railing, turning her head and trying to look for anything to help guide her. 

She got a memory that flashed in her mind. Her cousin, and there was Nick…someone else was there. Her fingers were connecting with her head, causing a great amount of pain. But she wanted it. THEY needed that to happen to her. There was a tank full of water and then suddenly Ambrose turned it into ice. They were talking to her, getting her to respond…

And that was all she could remember. She turned around and slowly went back upstairs. Maybe they were outside, that’s why they didn’t hear her. She walked towards the front door and stepped out into the cool air. There was the graveyard, right where it should be. She walked down the steps and stepped onto the dirt road leading up to her house. As she kept walking forward, she looked around at her surroundings. Except these weren’t her surroundings. This was not what was supposed to surround her house. There were trees, like there should be, but far less of them. The forest was not as thick as it usually is. And the ground surrounding her house. The road leading up to the Spellman house was too flat. There should be a bit of an incline. Sabrina knew this, she knew that there was much that was off already. But so many of her recent memories are a blur. She couldn’t get a clear picture of the past several weeks. There was something she was supposed to stop, but what was it?

Her head turned around and stared into the direction of the town. She ended up walking the way to town. She used the time to get to the rest of Greendale to clear her mind, try and recall as much as she could. The conflict with the Pagans was very clear, they ended up driving them away. Sabrina travelled through time and let her past self, Sabrina Morningstar, live and rule Hell. She remembered telling Ambrose this, and he was very concerned about the ramifications of there being two of her. All of that was clear in her mind. She also remembered that something bad came to Greendale, posing a danger to everyone and potentially the world itself. But…she couldn’t remember what that danger was. The term “world destroying” popped into her head. Is that threat, the one that remains a blur, the reason for all that she is experiencing right now? That thought remained in her head when she started to enter the town, getting on a sidewalk. 

The town seemed as empty as her own home. There were no cars driving down the street, no people walking on the sidewalk with her. It wasn’t too early for people to be out and about. And even if it was too early for places to be open, there would still be some sort of commotion. She turned the corner to head towards Cerberus Books. She stopped when she saw the car parked by the sidewalk right in front of the entrance to the store. There was a guy standing right in front of the glass, his face almost pressed against the glass to try and get a look at something inside. Sabrina took a few more cautious steps forward before she addressed him. “What are you doing?”

The guy seemed startle to hear her voice. But once he turned to see her, his body relaxed. Perhaps relieved to see her. He didn’t seem too much older than her. If she had to guess, early to mid-twenties was his most likely age. He had short black hair with a goatee covering his chin and wrapping around his lips. He wore a black coat and just some regular clothing. Jeans and a shirt, a slightly worn in pair of shoes. Nothing really stood out about him. His eyes were brown, staring right back at her, giving her that vague sense of relief she picked up on.

“Hey there. I’m just trying to see if I can find anyone. Place is a damn ghost town.” He stepped back, scratching the back of his head. “You’re the first person I’ve seen in this place.”

“I’m starting to think I’m the only one.” Sabrina spoke softly. She stepped more towards the guy, turning her head to look in the store. Her hand reached out to the door, finding it was unlocked. Pushing it open, the guy followed her inside. “Hilda? Are you in the back?” She called out. Her feet carried her to the door, pushing it open and peeking in to see if she was back there.

“Who’s Hilda?” The guy called out to her, staying close to the door.

“My aunt.” Sabrina mindlessly answered. When she didn’t find her, she closed the door and walked back closer to the guy. Her eyes scanned the place but it was as empty as her house. Shaking her head, she brought her attention back to the guy. “I’m sorry, but who are you? I don’t think I’ve seen you in Greendale before.”

“Probably because this is my first foray here.” He said. “Derek. What’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Sabrina.” She crossed her arms and looked back through the glass. Nothing but a barren town on the other side. “You didn’t see anyone?”

Derek shook his head. “Not a soul. Hell, I was surprised this town was here at all.” She turned to look at him. He noticed that she was confused by how he phrased that. “I was just passing through, going across the highway. Doing something of a cross country road trip. When I was looking up the map on my phone, there was nothing to show there was a town here.” He rubbed his hand together. “It would be one thing if this was a town I never heard of. Kind of expected a bunch of those to pop up. But I didn’t expect to come across the next town for another fifty miles or so.”

Sabrina looked towards the ground. Her mind was processing what Derek was telling her. As she did so, he continued to talk. “Based on how you looking for your aunt, I’m guessing you are just as confused as I am. Look, you might disagree with this but…I think you should come with me. There is no one here, and I don’t feel right just leaving you here all by yourself. Next town we come across, I can drop you off at the police station or somewhere you can let people know what’s up in this part of the country and figure out something – “

Sabrina left before he could finish. The bell rang as the door was pulled open. She made a left down the sidewalk, Derek rushing out the door but stayed near the store and his car. “Hey! Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“I’m not leaving until I figure out what happened!” She turned to respond as she walked backwards. “Feel free to do what you want!” Her body turned back around to face the direction she was walking towards. 

Derek looked out towards her for a bit. His hand reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed his keys. He stepped towards his car and had his hand on the door handle. But he remained still, his feet firmly on the pavement. He bit his lip in frustration after a moment of silent debate passed in his head. “Fuck me.” He whispered to himself. He opened the door and got in, starting the car up. Pulling away, he drove towards Sabrina until he caught up with her. The window rolled down, getting Sabrina to stop and look at him. “Might be faster to get around this place if you get in.” Sabrina walked onto the street and got in on the passenger side. He resumed slowly driving down the street, keeping his eyes out for anyone else they might come across. “So, Sabrina right?” She nodded. “Tell me about this Greendale town.”

She leaned back and stared out the window. “Not a whole lot to tell.” She was unsure of how much she should tell him. Letting him know she was a witch could result in him either disbelieving everything she is saying. Which might mean he might force her to leave so that he could drop her off at a mental institution. She thought about simply casting a spell to encourage him to leave. But something inside her felt like that would be the wrong thing to do. At least until she could find someone else that might still be in town. “Just a regular small town. The high school could use some improvement when it came to the administration.”

“You could probably say that about any public school.” He commented. “You were looking for your aunt. I assume you live with her?”

She nodded. “Both of them. They are sisters, took me in after my parents died.”

“How young were you when…they passed?” He turned onto another street. His eyes flickering towards her every once in a while.

She leaned back in the passenger seat. “Really young. Basically raised by my aunts for my entire life. And my cousin, who I also can’t find.” Her eyes looked over to Derek. She noticed he was wearing a necklace, a small cross hanging from it. “What do you make of all this?”

He didn’t respond at first. Probably coming up with the right words. She saw his hand reach up to his cross, but didn’t quite touch it just yet. But then he did grab it, only to hide it underneath his shirt. “Honestly, I don’t really know. My first guess is some weird government conspiracy operation. But I can’t say for sure.” They were quiet for a few minutes. Continuing to go through various parts of the town. 

“I can give you directions on a few other places.” Sabrina spoke up. “I should check to see if my friends are missing to.” She looked over to him and got an idea. “Is your phone working now? I know you said when you were planning your trip this town didn’t come up. But that had to be long before you actually came here.”

“Good point.” He reached into his pocket. He brought it up in front of him as he unlocked the screen. “Internet is shit right now…let me try to make a call.” His hand came back to the side of his head as he selected a contact. But he ended up quickly shaking his head and hanging up. “Not getting shit with that either.” Sabrina sighed, giving him the directions needed to check on her friends. Roz wasn’t at her place, and Harvey’s place was just as deserted. The last place they checked out was Theo and his family’s farm. Sabrina went inside the house while Derek walked around the building and looked outwards. Lots of flat land and open space. His hands in his pockets as the cool wind hit him from the side. He let himself get lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the last significant thing that happened in his life. 

His hands tightened into fists as he thought back to it. The memory gruesome and bloody. He didn’t even realize that Sabrina was there and trying to get his attention until he felt her touch his arms. The quick turn of his head caused her to quickly let go and step back. “Sorry! Didn’t realize you were so intense on looking at the scenery.” She tried to keep it somewhat light, but saw it wasn’t working. “What were you thinking about?”

He exhaled through his nose, shaking his head. “It’s…forget it. Is it empty too?” His head nodded in the direction of the house.  
Sabrina crossed her arms and shook her head. Derek scratched his head as he mindlessly looked around, trying to think of what to do next. But it was the young girl who made the suggestion. “We’ve been at this for a few hours. I probably still have food at my home if you want to take a break for a little while.” He continued staring out for a bit. But he did turn back around and nodded. They went back to his car and she gave him the directions back to her home. They drove up the dirt road and parked in front of her house. When she stepped out, it was her turn to look at the surrounding environment. Once she heard him close his door, she asked him a question. “Is all of this normal? I mean like the landscape.”

He looked at her then at the small amount of trees behind the Spellman house. “More or less. Why?”

“I just…I don’t remember it like this. Actually, my memory of the last few weeks have been kind of blurry.” She admitted. “I feel like it should be different. More trees back there. And there should be a river not too far away.”

“How can you tell that?” He asked. “Depending on how far away it is, I think you need to venture out a little more to make that determination.”

She shook her head. “It’s a feeling, I guess.” They remained silent as she slowly took the lead and walked up the steps back into the house. He was lead into the kitchen and helped her find some food that could be easily prepared. They ended up just grabbing a bag of chips and made some sandwiches, putting the ingredients on the table as they sat down. They didn’t say anything of note to each other as they consumed their first sandwiches. Mainly just asking for the other to pass something towards them. As she ate her meal, she tried to clear her mind as much as she could, hoping that would help make her more recent memories clearer. But her mind was still covered in a fog and she didn’t have a light bright enough to pierce through it. Her eyes picked up from her plate and looked across the table to her search partner. “You said you were doing a road trip. Going to anywhere in particular?”

He took one more bite from his meal, slowly eating it as he lowered the rest of it back onto his plate. His eyes stared downward as he collected his thoughts. “Not really. Just…I needed to get away.” He brought them up to stare back at Sabrina. “I was living up in Seattle. Trying to become a writer but never really getting my big break. I felt…lost, maybe even a little broken. Eventually, there came a day where I decided enough was enough. I took the bare essentials with me, got in front of the wheel and just let the road decide where to take me. Been mostly to other small towns so far. But I’ve been to Phoenix, Salt Lake City, and a few other bigger places.”

Sabrina nodded as she listened. Feeling lost, unsure of what to do. Things she was feeling too familiar with at the moment. “Are you looking to find…anything on your trip?”

Derek shook his head. “Just letting the wind take me where it wants me to go. I thought since I was already feeling lost, might as well embrace it in a sense. If something comes along, I would be open to staying somewhere. But until then…” He shrugged his shoulders, his hand reaching out to grab some chips out of the bag.

Sabrina leaned forward, her arms on the table. “Even before today, I guess I have been wondering what I wanted to do. Haven’t really had time to send out college applications. Been kind of swamped with family stuff, helping my aunts out whenever they need some extra help.”

“College isn’t for everyone. I went for a year to a community college, ended up not going back after my first year. How old are you, like sixteen or something?”  
“Sixteen. No…no, that’s not right. I’m…seventeen.” She had to close her eyes and concentrate. Her sixteenth birthday was clear, the night she almost signed her name in Lucifer’s book. But there was a memory of another birthday after that. All she could picture were her aunts, cousin, and her friends in this house and a birthday cake in front of her. She leaned forward to blow out the candles, except the cake had disappeared. Then they were outside for some reason, she had her hands out in front of her, there were people with pick axes. But that was all she could get before she shook her head, grabbing it in frustration.

“Hey now! You all right?” Derek looked at her with concern. She picked her head up and leaned back.

“My memory. It’s foggy. I just remembered I did recently have a birthday but I couldn’t…”

“Say no more.” Derek said. “Whatever the fuck is going on, it doesn’t surprise me that is messed you in there.” He tapped a finger on the side of his head. He pushed himself away from the table and stood up. “Might as well use that as a transition to get back out there. Maybe something changed while we were in here.” Sabrina nodded and stood up to follow him back to the car.

They drove back into town, going over the same places they had already checked out. One place they forgot though was Baxter High. They went inside and looked around for a while. Tried the computers to see if the internet was working, but there was no connection. They swung back around to the bookstore in an attempt to look for Hilda one more time. Sabrina had Derek drive out towards the trees that were behind the Spellman house and they got out to do some hiking and exploring. The landscape was different from what she remembered. There were fewer trees, not as much foliage plant life. From what she could gather, the Sweetwater River seemed to be completely gone as well. All though she couldn’t completely confirm that. They could only explore so far before turning back to the car as darkness started to descend. He drove back up in front of the Spellman house. She got out and started to walk around and up the steps. She stopped partway when she realized that Derek wasn’t following her. Her head turned and saw that he was indeed still sitting in the car. 

“You can come in for the night.” She offered. “You could take my cousin’s room, or the couch.”

He shook his head. “I want to keep a lookout. At least for a while, see if I can spot anything strange going on in the distance during the night.”

“Then do you want coffee or something to help you stay awake?”

He thought for a moment, but ended up shaking his head again. His hand reached behind him and brought up some energy drinks. “Got enough here to help me stay awake. But I will come inside when morning comes. Get some rest, talk over what to do next.” Sabrina nodded and ended up going back into the house. Derek turned his head away from the house and looked out in the direction of Greendale. He opened his first can of caffeine and took a big gulp as he settled himself in his car. Rolling up the windows and making sure his jacket was zipped up as he prepared for a long night of keeping watch.

******

The two of them had covered basically every part of Greendale. But one place that slipped Sabrina’s mind was the desecrated church. The old and abandoned place of worship, been used by the coven for various occasions. It has had many different beings and creatures within its walls. The demonic entities of Hell itself to the angels that once came to try and wipe out the coven. But tonight, a new kind of entity has lain claim over it. Not a being, but a force. Many minds connected to each other, but all working for one common goal. 

From the cracks of the walls and floors, small tendrils of rotting flesh peeked out and crawled on the floor. Several small creatures were slowly taking shape, changing themselves into various forms. Most of them resembled something that is associated with the decaying body of a living creature. Like a fly that swarms around the rotting carcass as it was drawn by the foul smell. Or perhaps looking more like a maggot, crawling through and penetrating the skin that once held together vital organs. But a few others simply took on the look of rotting humans. More traditional looking from a certain point of view, but it didn’t matter what they looked like. All that mattered was what they were there to do. This town shall succumb to The Rot.


End file.
